Scars
by Tsubasa8
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic and most likely the first ever KagomeSango fic. It's not really yuri more of a close friendship kind of thing which takes place at a hot spring. Please R&R.


Me: My first "Inuyasha" fic, and probably also the first KagomeSango fic. Not in the yuri sense really (though I don't mind if you think of it that way) – more like a really close friendship I like to think. I'm an InuyashaKagome and SangoMiroku fan, but those are realationships which will most likely happen eventually in the actual manga/anime. That's why I get kind of bored sometimes with those, and how I came up with this fic.  
  
I was just watching Kagome and Sango's relationship, and thought  
that it was close and cute (well that, being open-minded, and the after  
effect of reading CLAMP's "Miyuki-chan in Wonderland"). Ergo, this idea  
came to mind. Hmm... I'm not sure how else to describe it... how about you  
just R&R for me onegai? I think they may be a bit OOC and if you don't  
like it in the end just don't flame me, because I burn easily. Also, this  
paragraph is set up weird as well as the one at the end, because I  
originally wrote it on a web creating program, so it changed a bit when I  
transferred it to word. In general I think the fic's kind of messy, but I  
just wanted to get this up for someone out there to take a look at it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scars  
  
Inuyasha and the others had just settled down for camp. While Miroku, Inuyahsa, Shippo, and Kirara sat around the campfire, Kagome and Sango went off to a hot spring they found.  
  
"Ah, it's great to be able to take a warm dip in the water," Kagome sighed as she slid into the steaming pool. "Not to mention I can't remember the last time I took a bath."  
  
"I agree," Sango was slipping her garments off and putting them to the side, "so long as Houshi-sama keeps his distance," she added. Kagome smiled at her as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face. Sango stepped into the hot spring, Kagome continuing to watch as she tied her hair up, back facing her. Kagome shifted her gaze downwards and her eyes feel upon the scar on Sango's back - the scar she got from her possessed younger brother. Her eyes softened a bit, and she decided to slowly shift closer to her friend. When she was close enough, she slowly lifted her hand up and reached out to touch Sango's scar with her fingertips. Sango arched her back at the sudden feeling, turning around to face Kagome.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, looking down. "I just wanted to feel - your scar," turning to gaze to the side. "You know, no matter how many times I see it, I can't seem to get used to it," a sad smile crossing her features. Sango stared at her for a while, then turned back around.  
  
"It's alright." Kagome looked up. "You just startled me." She paused. "You know, I can never believe how I got it in the first place no matter how many times I think about it."  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome uttered. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."  
  
"I told you, it's alright." She looked back at her friend. "We'll defeat Naraku, and Kohaku will be set free, right?" Kagome nodded her head solemnly. "Even if it means he'll die..." Sango said sadly, before once again turning back.  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome watched Sango's body shudder, a soft breeze blowing by. Sango tied up her hair, then lowered her body deeper into the water. At that instant, Kagome threw herself at Sango, embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
"K-Kagome-chan...!" Sango stuttered, surprised by the sudden action.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted abruptly. "Kohaku will live! We'll be able to find a way, I'm sure of it!" she said through a few shead tears.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango really wasn't sure if that would ever happen, but she appreciated her friend's words nonetheless. She placed her hands on Kagome's encircled arms. "Thanks." Kagome tightened her hold. After a moment, Kagome released her grip and let her hands rest upon Sango's shoulders. She pushed herself back a bit to take a better look at Sango's scar again. Her hands fell down to her back and she began to slowly go over the outline of the jagged mark using her right hand's fingertip.  
  
"Mmmm... that feels nice," Sango droned. "Kind of like a massage." Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully. Placing her left hand back on Sango's shoulder, she moved her right palm over the scar. She rubbed that hand in small circular motions over it, watching its position shift as she did so. Kagome eventually started using both of her hands to massage Sango, going over her neck, back, and shoulders. Occasionally, she would dip her hands into the steamy water and rub it over her skin, allowing her hands to run smoother over Sango's body. Sango in the meantime continued to let out expressions of bliss and realaxation. After a while, Kagome stopped and simply rested her head on Sango.  
  
"You're skin's soft," she murmured absentmindly, feeling Sango's warm body through her cheek.  
  
"So are your hands," Sango replied. Kagome turned over to relax her back against Sango's.  
  
"This feels great," Kagome muttered, closing her eyes. "I wish we could do this more often."  
  
"Yeah, a massage like that from you everyday would be great," Sango said teasingly.  
  
"Well I don't know about that," Kagome smirked, opening her eyes.  
  
"Ehhh...? What about the scar on my back?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, it's perfectly fine."  
  
"You can't know for sure."  
  
"Sango-chan, it's a scar. Besides, I went over it several times."  
  
"I know that," Sango smiled. "That's why I know it'd feel great for you to do it again."  
  
"Sango-chan..." The two of them laughed in the cool night, as the stars shone overhead. Kagome looked up at the twinkling lights, watching them sparkle against the velvet sky. As her eyes scanned the night sky, she saw a trail of light zip across. Surprised, Kagome figured it to be a shooting star. "I wish..."  
  
"Hm?" Sango turned her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Oh, uh - nothing," Kagome replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome beamed. "Let's get out before Miroku-sama and Inuyasha come looking for us," she suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Sango agreed. "By the way Kagome..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just for everything." Kagome moved around to look at Sango, to find her gazing back at her over her shoulder. She stared at Sango for a second, and then a warm smile graced her face.   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: How was it? Pretty sucky I think. Just don't flame! By the way, do  
any of you think Kohaku really can be brought back to life? Can  
Sesshomaru bring Kohaku back by using his Tensaiga? Just a thought. 


End file.
